1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a micro coaxial cable connector assembly, and particularly to a micro coaxial cable connector assembly for electrically connecting with a header vertically mounted on a printed circuit board.
2. The Related Arts
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,123,582, a micro coaxial cable connector assembly for contacting with a mating electrical connector includes a first and a second housing members, a cable with a plurality of wires, an upper and a lower shield members, and a plurality of contacts. Each wire has a central signal conductor and a grounding braiding around the signal conductor. The connector assembly is horizontally mated with the mating connector. A grounding bar is soldered to the grounding braiding of the wires. The upper and lower shield members attached onto the first housing member are engagingly jointed with each other and electrically contact with a shield member of the mating connector. Meanwhile, the upper shield member further forms a plurality of spring fingers extending inside the first housing member to electrically engage with the grounding bar received therein. Therefore, a grounding path from the cables to the mating connector is established. This type of the micro coaxial cable connector assembly is usually used to connect a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) with a main board of a notebook computer on which the mating connector is horizontally mounted.
In some applications, there is a necessity to mate a micro coaxial cable connector assembly in a vertical direction with a vertically mounted header. Under this circumstance, a micro coaxial cable connector assembly having a new structure is needed.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved micro coaxial cable connector assembly for mating with a header vertically mounted on a printed circuit board, in which the connector assembly has a grounding shield with an improved structure for firmly assembling with a housing of the connector assembly and providing a reliable grounding effectiveness.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a micro coaxial cable connector assembly for mating with a vertically mounted header, in which wires of a cable of the connector assembly can be easily and firmly connected to a connector of the assembly.
To achieve the above objects, a micro coaxial cable connector assembly in accordance with the present invention comprises a micro coaxial cable connector comprising a mating portion for mating with a header on a printed circuit board in a vertical direction and a base perpendicular to the mating portion, a plurality of terminals received in the mating portion, and a plurality of wires assembled to the base of the connector. Each wire comprises a conductor electrically connecting with a corresponding terminal. An upper grounding shield is assembled to the mating portion of the connector in a first direction and a lower grounding shield comprising a plate portion is assembled to a bottom of the base of the connector in a second direction perpendicular to the first direction. The lower grounding shield electrically connects with the upper grounding shield.